


Explosive Incident

by ChasingWriting, TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingWriting/pseuds/ChasingWriting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: he was in to much pain to move and he didn’t want to risk making the damage that had been done worse all he could was lay there….and do nothing…..





	1. The Incident Grillby's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> because me and my friend are angsty pieces of trash who enjoy suffering feels  
> dont worry Grisk & Grillby do /have/ their fluff and happy moments when we rp them trust me.

It was a sunny day on the surface Grillby wasn’t due to open the bar until late in the afternoon giving him the chance to spend time with his niece Fuku which he had been meaning to do much to his brother Vulcan’s annoyance since the two didn’t get along but like him Vulcan wouldn’t deny Fuku anything if it meant making the light green fire elemental happy.

So he here is sitting in the park with Fuku happily catching up with each other, everything seemed to be perfectly fine right?.....well that what Grillby thought until after a few hours after he dropped Fuku off at her place safe and sound like he promised Vulcan.

He was making his way back to the bar to open it for another night of work when suddenly a lorry swerved and flipped off the road heading straight for him and a small crowd of people both human and monster, Grillby didn't even have time to blink or even make a sound as the lorry with its trailer struck the crowd and him at full force, the leaking fuel ignited by his flames caused more damage causing the lorry to explode sending shrapnel everywhere being a fire elemental he could of lived through that with a few wounds….but a large piece of the wreckage had gone right through him piercing his soul.

Grillby knew full well once damage was done to his soul he was gonna die he had no doubts that Grisk felt the bond they had snapped…...he was in to much pain to move and he didn’t want to risk making the damage that had been done worse all he could was lay there….and do nothing…..


	2. The Incident Grisk's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grisk cursed, stuffing the phone back into his pocket, just in time to spot one, maybe three ambulances, police and...a fire crew?

So far, Grisk's day was going swimmingly. The laptop broke, so grisk had to fix that, then it deleted what work he had done.

And of course his magic started to wane on him, just what he needed. A huff left grisk as he rubbed the side of his temple and took he glasses off and decided to have a quick ten minute break from those horrid lab reports.

Nothing else could go wrong today...right? 

Grisk hoped not.

After grabbing a book from the bookshelf, grisk let himself fall onto the bed and began to read the book. Not five minutes later, pain ebbed its way through his soul. The grip on his book loosened as a pain filled gasp left him.

Something happened to grillby.. “no...nonono..” Grisk threw the book down and uses a shortcut outside, instantly dialling Grillby.

No answer.

Grisk cursed, stuffing the phone back into his pocket, just in time to spot one, maybe three ambulances, police and...a fire crew?

He then looked to the direction they were heading and saw smoke wafting into the air before breaking out into a run, heading towards the smoke.

“please be alright please please please” grisk muttered to himself, the pain ebbing throughout his soul again making him stumble forward but he quickly recovered.

When he got there, police had already closed the road, the fire crew were slowly putting what fires there were out and the paramedics began to help injured people.

Grisk furiously scanned the area, searching for any signs of Grillby's dying flames until he spotted them. And his soul froze.

“no..no grillby!” Grisk went to go toward the other but, he got pushed back by a nearby officer.

“this area is closed. Please leave.”

“My husband is in that lot! Let. Me. Through. Now.” when the officer did nothing, grisk let a growl out and pushed past him, instantly making his way to Grillby and kneeling beside him, ignoring the small bits and pieces of shrapnel digging into his bare feet and his knees, the small flames that licked against his hands that could still cause damage.

“oh god grillby….what happened..” Tears began to bubble up in his eyes and he had to choke back a small sob.

The only thing Grisk could ask was...why? Why grillby? He wouldn't have cared if it was someone else, a stranger he didn't know, but it wasn't.

“y-youre going to be okay…” Even though the situation was entirely different...it brought memories back from the genocide run where grillby died in. “y-you’ll be fine...i-i can give you half my s-soul…” They both knew that there was nothing Grisk could do.

But he had to do something. Right? 

Grillby let a hand rest on one of the others cheeks, gently wiping the tears aways.

“you cant go...Cyra still needs to m-meet you...Firefly please…” Grisk whispered out, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence.

“Grisk..we both know i wont survive for long”

“tch..dont say that! I can do something i- i can…”

“grisk. Enough.”

“i cant...i dont want to lose you again” Grisk placed his hand over Grillbys, fighting back tears that threatened to spill over

“i love you, my dear scientist”

“i love you too, my dear firefly...i always will…” grisk leaned into the others hand before feeling the bond with grillby completely shatter and watch him turn to dust.

Grisk let his hand drop down, tears rapidly falling down his face and splashing onto the ground

“you will always be the light of my life…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously Chase is better at writing fics then me kudos to you fam
> 
> though I had to add things here and there  
> >.>  
> <.<

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this chapter  
> the second one not written by me


End file.
